Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Isabel My Love
This is my first Creepypasta. I would appreciate any and all criticism. I would really like to improve myself. Thank you for reading. Isabel My Love I had just picked up Skyrim after a long break. The game's charm had worn off for me when I had first completed all of the major guild quest lines and main story. But after a while I decided to give my old character some attention again because I'm a strange kind of person and felt guilty about leaving him alone for so long. To give you an idea to the extent of which I played this game, I had all the locations discovered and a fairly respectable two hundred and forty hours clocked. So it would make sense that I was mildly confused at the presence of an unfamiliar npc at my Whiterun home. I had run up the stairs to make another routine loot drop off in one of my organised containers when I saw her. In my character's bedroom, standing over the chest I had planned to drop my loot off into. She made the interact gesture, sweeping her hand above the chest before turning to leave. She was a dark elf wearing a simple, standard civilian dress with an iron dagger at her waist. Her shoulder length brown hair along with her attire made her quite indistinguishable from most other npcs. I had though to myself “Is this some kind of new feature? Are there thieves that will steal from you now?” I didn’t recall seeing any new patch notes so I then assumed this to be a bug. After all I had often seen npcs from outside the building come in with me if they interacted with me while I used the door to enter. As she passed by my character I entered sneak mode and checked her inventory. A single note entitled “Meet me” was in her possession. With my pickpocketing maxed out I took it without a second though. This was of course becoming much more interesting. As I left the inventory screen she continued to walk down the stairs and towards the door. And, although I was out of an npcs usual interaction range, she turned her head to the side and said “Farewell, Love” in the standard, Dark Elf wife voice. This made me frown slightly, but all I could think was that this strange encounter was indeed starting to breathe some new life into the game. I checked my inventory and opened the note. It read: My eternal love, Rassel. Meet me by the watermill in Riverwood at midnight. - Isabel As soon as I exited the inventory screen a quest announcement popped up stating “Isabel, my love” not “Quest started: Isabel, my love” just “Isabel, my love,” As the message faded from the top of the screen I suddenly had a niggling feeling. Had she taken anything? I went into the room after she had left and checked the chest where she had been gesturing. All gone. I frowned and checked the bedside tabled, then the drawers, then the downstairs cupboards. Everything gone, even the books from the shelves which had escaped my notice seemingly until then. I didn’t even have any money in my inventory even though there was no sound to indicate lost inventory items. This was pretty annoying considering I had been building up the horde of items within this house since the first time I started playing Skyrim all those two hundred and forty hours ago. It may seem silly to anyone else, but I had a lot of attachment to some of the random assortments of crap I kept around the cheap starter building. I reasoned that in order to get the gear back I must meet with her and go along with whatever quest she had in store. But firstly I thought I would make a fresh save file before I continued. To my dismay and confusion, all my save filed were gone, except for the autosave where I had entered the house. I almost panicked, but quickly created a new save. As the saving screen closed I went back to it to make sure it wasn’t glitching on me. Again, there were no other files. Even the autosave from before was gone, though I don’t remember if it was meant to do that or not upon a new save file being created. At any rate, this was all I had. I set foot outside the building to make my way to Riverwood. No people. No guards in the street, no civilians. I figured it was all to do with the quest and while I was surprised, I wasn’t alarmed. I opened the map to quick travel to Riverwood but there were no makers. Everything seemed to be gone. This had all begun to feel like an increasingly elaborate mod. But I figured I might as well see this through, whatever it was. So I went to the gate, ran to the stables ( To my surprise Shadowmere was still there ) and rode off to Riverwood. As I travelled a strange feeling loomed over me. The night was approaching and I never really quite appreciated until then that Skyrim could feel quite a bit spooky when deserted. I pressed on until I came upon the bridge into Riverwood. There in the distance I could see her. Isabel. She waited where she said she would. I dismounted and ran to her. She was somehow both eerie and comforting at the same time being seemingly the only other character in this world. As I drew close she turned to face my character. But once again, long before she should have. I finally stood before her and pressed E. Nothing. Once again nothing. She did not speak, she just sat there and stared at me. Oddly, I couldn’t scroll out, then my camera locked on her face. She looked at my character.. No. I swear it was as though she looked at me. She held my gaze for a long while, I myself felt unable to look away even though it was becoming increasingly perturbing. Only then did I notice the deafening silence around me. Both in game and out. She just would not stop staring. It was beginning to terrify me but still I was unable to wrench my eyes from hers. It felt off, everything felt off. It was sudden and confusing but I felt as if I were about to lose my mind. But then, with an abruptness that was both disconcerting and relieving she stepped forward and initiated the execute kill animation on my character. Her tiny iron dagger piercing through my thieves guild master armour, then coming around in a slash, knocking me dead. I sat there watching as the screen began to blur. For whatever reason I was still locked in first person mode, looking up at Isabel. She stood there and watched me. She watched me not my character. I swear it. Suddenly the screen froze and Skyrim crashed to the desktop. I went back to the Steam library and clicked on Skyrim, bringing up the news screen. All else was gone except for one patch note. “Farewell, Love,” Teetering between terrified and desperately sceptical I loaded up the game once more. My final save had been deleted. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game